shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsuyaka Suigyoku
" Life is nothing more than a battle between others, it is what makes the world. The beauty in this place is what truly matter, through art and beauty even the most deadly tyrants can fall. I don't need to have a heart, the only love I have is for my art. Let the Jade bell ring, let it ring throughout the land telling of the greatest artist in the world. For I am the Beautiful Jade, Tsuyaka Suigyoku. All the world shall remember this name, all in the name of art. —''Tsuyaka }}|epithet = }} |extra1= |bounty= None'|}}'|first=|affltion=Taichibukai, Ryan Z. Bagans (friend)|ocupation=Assassin|devil fruit= |}} "The Artist, who shall kill for his Art" —''The Jester Prince'' 'Tsuyaka Suigyoku '(美しいヒスイ, Suigyoku Tsuyaka, Lit: Beautiful Jade) is a free roaming assassin and former pirate, a former member of the Shichibukai . He now is a vice member of the Taichibukai, partnered with his long time friend Ryan Z. Bagans. With his beautiful Devil Fruit, the Jeido Jeido no Mi. Called the Beautiful Jade Warrior, Tsuyaka is renowned throughout as one of the most youngest and dangerous assassin ever.A cold and uncaring boy, because of how the world was to him. He sets out to bring his art into the world so all will remember his name through the fear he brings into peoples hearts. Introduction By far Tsuyaka is one of the most or perhaps the youngest and dangerous assassin that this generation has seen, wanted all over the world. For all his crimes and successful assassin jobs, also known throughout the world as the Beautiful Jade Warrior and Artist for his Devil Fruit. He is a young warrior, but has the potential of becoming one of the greatest assassins and artists in the world. The boy known as Tsuyaka is not his true name; while he was taken away and trained he was given that name. He has been said to be one of the beautiful faces in the seas as well, often making even women jealous of his looks.The boy traveling throughout the world as an assassin for hire, becoming the youngest assassins in the world. Tsyuaka is no ordinary child, having no real childhood. He is forced to live with no emotions to feelings to life, only to his art and to the art he sees in the world. Which have many wondering how or why this boy is this way. Appearance Tsuyaka is said to be very young in appearance and in size, standing at 5’5. He is always seen either wearing a mask or seen with out his mask on. His body always seems to be cold as if it was ice or a cold stone. He is often seen in noble and elegant, with prefect and flawless skin. His calm and serious demeanor is what gives him his fearful appearance, with his almost blanks expressions. Said to be much like androgynously beautiful appearance. The boy also speaks in a feminine voice; often many mistake him for a woman. Often playing off of this, Tsuyaka will keep the woman appearance up. Tsuyaka is a young assassin and despite being male, he had a very feminine appearance and was even viewed as being beautiful by thousands, often been compared to Bao Hancock herself after he informed others that he was male. He had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark brown eyes. He had a slender frame and was also quite short for his age. Tsuyaka’s outfit consisted of a moss green, striped turtle-neck sweater and a split skirt in matching color that reached down to his knees. On the outside of that, he wore a green blue short Yukata with white edges, and around his waist a green brown obi, in the same fabric as his sweater, with a fringed trail. He also wore light brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as his kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color. Tsuykaka’s long hair was gathered in a white bun holder tied with a green blue, while two locks of his hair fell loose framing his face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. Tsukaya also wore a black headband with a strange symbol, which the meaning of this unknown. Gallery Kl;jkl;kl;.jpg|"My art just as beautiful as I am" Category:Male Category:Assassin Category:Antagonists Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Swordsmen Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Taichibukai Category:Pirate